


Happier

by Clarissa_Lala



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Regret, Song: Happier (Ed Sheeran), The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_Lala/pseuds/Clarissa_Lala
Summary: Damian had a falling out with Marinette. He's...holding on at best.But feelings don't go away that fast do they?****It's a one-shot but I'm  open to making it into a story
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62
Collections: Damian Wayne / Marinette Dupain-Cheng





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

> I cried a lot writing this. Just have mercy, please.

_Walking down 29th and Park  
I saw you in another's arms_

Damian was taking Titus out for a walk around the park, when he saw her.

Marinette. 

Someone had their arms around her. They had blonde hair and a lean build. It was a boy. Was that? No, it can’t be, right? It can’t be him. It can’t be Adrien. 

_Only a month we've been apart  
You look happier_

He was shocked to see her. Never mind the fact that she had a model’s arm wrapped around her. A month ago they had a falling out and decided that they needed a break. He regretted ever saying those words.

He was miserable without her. It seemed that she had no reservations like that towards him. She had an extra pep in her step, her outfit colors more vibrant, her hair seemed shinier, her smile seemed to be brighter than the sun.

She looked...happier.

_Saw you walk inside a bar  
He said something to make you laugh_

You were going into a newly opened bar. He leaned into your ear and said something to you.

You laughed. A beautiful laugh. A laugh that made your eyes twinkle, your nose scrunch up, a laugh that had you out of breath. A laugh that I wished you’d make when you were with me.

_I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
Yeah, you look happier, you do_

Then the biggest smile graced your beautiful face.A smile that seemed to rival the sun in its intensity. A smile so bright it made my eyes hurt.

A smile that was bigger than the ones she had with him. 

_Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody love you like I do_

Damian remembered the times they were together. They didn’t necessarily fight often, but when they did it was always a huge and drawn out deal.

It always hurt him when they fought. It hurt him inside knowing that he was the source of her pain. He knew that she didn’t deserve it, that the problem could be solved by simply apologizing, but his stupid ego always won out. Stupid stupid ego. Now, look what happened.

He lost her.

But he guessed that. That was expected since he did hurt her. But it doesn’t hurt less, knowing that he, himself, was to blame for losing her in the end. Yet he still loved her. He loved her so much it hurts.

_Promise that I will not take it personal, baby  
If you're moving on with someone new_

He knows that it’s his fault. He hurt her. She was simply healing herself. 

Agreste was helping her with that. Agreste was helping her heal, from what he did. What he did to her. (God, he won’t forgive himself for that anytime soon) If he was helping her by helping her move on from him to her, then so be it. He won’t take it personally. As long as he helped his Angel.

_'Cause baby you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_

I didn’t know how I reached Wayne Manor. All I know was that, Grayson and Kent were sitting on the couch talking about something. Kent was visiting. 

They took a look at me and glanced at each other. The only thing that was on my mind was how you would’ve laughed at this, Angel. 

“Angel.” I didn’t notice that I said that aloud. 

Grayson frowned deeper and Kent shot me a worried look. They said I couldn’t keep moping around. That it was getting boring. That they preferred murderous Damian than depressed Damian.

They said that I’ll get over this. That I’ll feel happy again. That I will get past this. That I will be happier in due time.

_And until then I'll smile to hide the truth_  
_But I know I was happier with you_

I put a smile on my face and assured them that I was fine. They didn’t look convinced, but they backed off. They probably got scared off because I smiled, I never smile. But I wasn’t thinking about them I was thinking about you. 

How you would’ve wanted me to smile, how you would’ve done anything to cheer me up. But you weren’t here.

I went to my room and locked the door. The smile on my face dropped out of sight. You weren’t here to see me break down. You weren’t here to comfort me. You weren’t here to tell me that everything will be alright. You weren’t here.

_Sat on the corner of the room  
Everything's reminding me of you_

I curled up on my bed. Trying to not look at anything. Trying to not feel anything. But it was all for naught, because everything. Everything reminded me of you. My Angel. My saving grace. ~~My Marinette~~. 

I keep forgetting.

You aren’t mine anymore, aren’t you?

_Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
Aren't you? Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_

I didn’t realize I had a bottle in my hand. I swore I would never drink knowing what mother did to father. But, what do I have to lose now? My saving grace is gone. 

At least, you’re happier. At least, my Angel will be happy. 

That is what I keep telling myself. At least, the one person in this world who deserves happiness is happy. You are happy, aren’t you?

Nobody is hurting you. Nobody can hurt you like I did. You’re safe and happy. That’s all that matters. Even if it isn’t with me.

_But ain't nobody need you like I do_  
_I know that there's others that deserve you_

It’s been a few days, since I last saw you. I’m still miserable without you. I had to be dragged out of my room by my siblings. Father even helped. It was one of the few times I saw any emotion on his face, he seemed worried.

I need you. God, I need you.

I don’t deserve you. There are a million other people who deserve you better than I do. But damn it I need you.

_But my darling, I am still in love with you_  
_But I guess you look happier, you do_

It’s been a few weeks, since I last saw you. Since I last saw your smile. Since I last saw you laugh. Since I saw you with him. You seem to have everything in your life together after you broke up with me.

Life is so cruel sometimes, isn’t it? Cause I still love you. I still think about you every day. I can’t get you out of my mind. I haven’t been able to function properly. Cause I still love you Angel. I still want you. I still need you in my life.

Yet you seem happy. You seem happier. And who am I to take that from you? So I’ll stay here and try to get better. Because I know that if you saw me like this you would drop everything just to make me feel better. So, I’ll get better. I’ll be better, so you won’t need to worry about me.

_My friends told me one day I'd feel it too_  
_I could try to smile to hide the truth_  
_I know I was happier with you_

Everyone seems to be worried about me. I guess I am a bit worse for wear. It’s just, life. Life seems bleak without you.

Everyone keeps saying that it’ll get better. That I’ll eventually move on. That one day I won’t be haunted by your beautiful, beautiful face.

I could try to smile to hide the truth. I could try to pretend that everything is fine. I could try to pretend that I don’t care. but I don’t. No, not, I don’t, I can’t.

I can’t pretend that everything is fine, when it’s not. I can’t pretend that I don’t care. I JUST CAN’T SMILE TO HIDE THE TRUTH.

Cause I know.

I know that I was happier with you.

_Baby, you look happier, you do  
I knew one day you'd fall for someone new_

She looked happier with him by her side.

_But if breaks your heart like lovers do  
Just know that I'll be waiting here for you _

For your sake ~~and his~~ , I hope that he doesn’t break your heart. Because if he does I will break every bone in his body, he will pay for hurting you, Angel. I swear it.

But that is what lovers do, isn’t it?

In the event, that he does break your heart. I’ll be here. I’ll be here for you. I’ll wait for you. I’ll wait for you till the end of time. You know that, Angel.

If your shattered, I’ll collect the pieces and mend you back together. If your broken, I’ll hold you close and protect you. If your fall, I’ll carry you up. 

Just know that I’ll be waiting here. 

__

For you.


End file.
